10 Seconds
by color theory
Summary: Because 10 seconds just isn't enough... ONESHOT


**10 S**e**c**o_n_**d**s

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto© belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N: Some scenes were adapted from the movie The Recruit© Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura is finally finished with her work. She shoves a hand inside of her trench coat to get her car key and stops momentarily as a figure catches her attention. She turns to her left and smiles vaguely. She smiles because she always recognizes those seemingly pointed yet soft ebony locks. She smiles because she knows that she will be able to distinguish that composed and lean build anywhere. She smiles because he would always flash those gorgeous obsidian eyes at her, and his lips that curve sexily to form a smirk, would taunt her as always.

"Sasuke," She says.

His face lightens up at the mere mention of his name. He walks towards her and before anything else, Sakura finds herself waltzing towards him in a rhythmic and graceful pattern.

"Hey," He states.

"Hey," She responds.

"Naruto and I are hanging out tomorrow, if you have nothing else to do—"

"Why Sasuke, are you asking me out?" She raises a thin eyebrow at this and smiles even more when she hears him snort.

"Hardly Sakura. You know I—"

"You've already made it clear how you feel about me Sasuke. Besides I was just kidding." He almost believed her. _Almost_. If it isn't for the slight quiver in her voice and the high-strung syllable at the end of her statement, he would've believed her. He knows her too well and he would be lying if he denies the fact that he kind of liked the little discoveries he found out about Sakura and her highly unnoticeable mannerisms and gestures.

* * *

He frowns at this. Since when did he find _her_ amusing? Sakura a mere friend; and she's lucky enough to have been categorized as _his_ friend. Hell, she barely made it beyond his acquaintance list. And all the while Sasuke's eyes darts toward her face and finds himself looking—no, staring at her. He now wonders how ladylike she has become—gone were her chubby and round face she once had had, now replaced by a more pronounced jaw line, her long, pink tresses back then, was trimmed to shoulder length level and they were silkier and softer this time around, but what had struck him most were her eyes. He never did pay any attention to them when they were younger, now he feels drawn to them.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly betray him as his own travel down to the pair of her thin and pink lips. She was currently speaking at the moment and Sasuke knows that because he could see her mouth moving, but he couldn't quite make it out how he can't hear a single word that she's saying. Now his ears _betray_ him. And just before he could somehow answer right back, say anything that could indicate that she's not doing a monologue—not that he understands anything though—a sweet scent invades his senses. A seemingly intoxicating combination of vanilla and strawberry runs and tickles his blood vessels, sending him staggering back and covering his nose. This sudden and odd display of discomfort makes Sakura frown and assess herself for a moment. He didn't mean to offend her of course, but the moment he stays there, he's doomed for sure.

_Were we that close?_

Sasuke scowls at the realization that even he could not remember how close they were earlier, since he is so focused on evaluating her. His eyes, his ears and nose are currently on a battle with his brain to show who should be in control, when unexpectedly, Sakura takes a step forward to decipher what the hell is going on with the puzzled guy in front of her.

* * *

_Fuck._

Sasuke didn't mind if he were to lose his sense of touch and taste that moment. He didn't mind if his mouth and hands were to do something peculiar and work their _magic_ on her. He didn't mind if his hands were to reach out and pull her out of that damn trench coat that covers the curves of her body. He didn't mind if his tongue were to run over her slender neck right now and identify if she tastes the same just as she smells. He didn't mind now if his mouth were to crush against her own to invade and explore what wonders await him inside her luscious—

"—kiss me." Sasuke nearly choked when he hears her order him around.

"What?" He harshly says, ungrateful that his hearing returned to him to betray him once again, and knocked him completely out of his fantasies.

Sakura glowers at him, realizing that he hasn't paid any attention to what she said earlier.

"I said, if Naruto's with you, then I bet he's just going to _piss me_ off." She repeats slowly as if trying to make a kid understand.

_Kiss? Piss?_

He grits his teeth loud enough to make it audible for her to hear.

_How the hell did I mistaken _piss_ for_ kiss?

"Sasuke what's—"

"Hn. Forget I said anything." He turns around and walks away from her. Hearing him stomp away makes Sakura's heart crumble bit by bit with every step he takes. And just as she is about to turn her attention to her car, a brilliant idea—or so she says— crosses her mind.

"Hey Sasuke," She calls out and he stops. _Good boy._

"What?" His response comes clipped and harsh and he mentally scolds himself for yet another misunderstanding this would cause if she only sees his outer facet.

Sakura shrugs this one off and darts her eyes toward the surveillance camera to her left.

"That takes about thirty seconds to scan a part of the parking garage." She then points to another camera located inside the multi-storey parking lot. "That one takes another thirty to scan the opposite arc, so…" Sasuke watches her as she makes two steps backward, somehow estimating a certain distance and solving an equation in her mind.

"…if you stand here," she finally manages to find a spot that matches her standards.

"You can have twenty seconds of privacy and another twenty if you take a step here." Sasuke quirks a brow before he decides to walk towards the place where she implies he should go.

"Here?" He asks as a confusing look makes itself visible on his aristocratic face. Sakura is counting and he can't help but wonder why.

"Nineteen, eighteen…closer…seventeen." Sasuke takes another couple of steps towards her. He becomes achingly aware of their distance and now he realizes the reason why she said all those trivial things earlier.

She wanted him.

"…here?" His breath tickles her nose and Sakura's breathing becomes rapid.

"Fourteen…thirteen…yeah, now we're completely private." The scent of vanilla and strawberries are muchmuchmuch stronger this time and Sasuke is losing his will. Before he can finally let go of his composure he then asks her a question.

"What were you thinking when you figured this out?" He whispers as his lips ghosts over Sakura and he eventually earns a moan from her.

"Twelve…eleven…you."

And with that, Sasuke locks his lips with hers in a searing and passionate kiss. Their mouths fight a battle for dominance and as egotistical as Sasuke is, he couldn't let her have this victory. Sasuke's hand accidentally finds the pocket of Sakura's trench coat and when he is poked by a sharp object, he withdraws his hand and throws the offensive object—as far as tossing it out of the parking lot and into the streets outside. Sakura's knees buckles at the intensity of their lip lock and Sasuke grabs the small portion of her back to make sure she stays on her feet.

"Three…two…one, move with me." Sakura guides Sasuke to another part of the camera's blind spot and just before he could kiss her again, she reminds him of the limited time they have.

"We have twenty more seconds Sasuke…" She breathes heavily, eyes half-lidded and hair tangled in a mess due to their ten second make-out.

Sasuke is frustrated. He will not be deprived of this. Of her. Sure he himself knows that that was the best ten seconds of his life but another mere twenty seconds is not enough. He knows he can't get enough of her. He knows he'll never get enough of her.

"Twenty seconds is not enough." He growls and Sakura grins as she playfully tugs on the belt loops of Sasuke's pants to bring him closer.

"How does my house sound?" She chuckles when Sasuke snarls the moment she avoided another attack on her neck.

"Hell yes. Get in the fucking car now…"

_Someone's impatient._ Sakura smirks as her hand reaches out to grab her car keys.

"Um, Sasuke, did you bring your car along with you today?"

"No. Sakura just—"

"I don't have my car key Sasuke. Help me look for it."

_That thing was her key?!_

Sakura kneels as she tries to desperately find the missing object. Sasuke turns pale and realizes that the moment she finds out she completely lost it—he completely lost it—whatever happened between them would be officially over.

"God damn it Sasuke, stop just standing there and help me look for it!" Sakura is mad and Sasuke knows he's responsible. But her anger alone won't be enough to stop his raging hormones. Nothing can.

He grabs Sakura's hand and she shouts at him for doing so.

"Where the fuck are you going Sasuke?! I need your help to—"

"I'm calling a fucking cab Sakura. Damn it I want you _now_."

_Oh my._

Sakura's angry state is completely shattered by his raw and honest desire.

"B-But Sasuke my—"

"Forget that, I'll get you a new one."

"Okay then… Um Sasuke, your index finger is bleeding."

* * *

x

x

x

* * *

**A/N: I was wondering if I should make another chapter then I realized, meh. It's better this way. :D  
~color theory**


End file.
